The general process of welding consists of joining metals by way of applying heat, with the use of pressure or with the use of intermediate or filler metals having a high melting point. Welding is a very meticulous method due to the materials that the welding process undergoes. Safety and effectiveness are very important factors to consider while welding units. During the welding process, users must be ensured that their resources are secure, yet also have the ability to be multi-faceted.
The present invention can substantially improve the welding process. The present invention is an aligning fixture that is used to securely hold a work-piece during welding. The present invention is versatile in that it can be used in either manual or robotic applications. The present invention comprises a mounting plate with four removable supporting legs that provide for quick adjustments for various sized work-pieces through the use of multiple locator mounting holes. The present invention differentiates from existing inventions because the present invention can quickly be secured in place, and just as quickly, be released. This feature allows the present invention to be in used in production manufacturing where speed during set-up is required. Once the adjustments to the fixture have been determined, use on the next part is not only fast, but very precise which helps to ensure the squareness of the design.